


Here there be... us

by AkkiTheWolf



Series: Where the wild things dwell [3]
Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Dragons, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Godric trying to be reasonable, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Not Canon Compliant, Sweet Godric, blink and you miss it - Freeform, seriously, some time later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkkiTheWolf/pseuds/AkkiTheWolf
Summary: “Dance with me.”He looked at her with hooded eyes and mischief written into the corners of his smile.“Always.”





	Here there be... us

**Author's Note:**

> Since it is approximately a year when I wrote the first story about these two aaand it is the All Saints Day, I found it appropriate to let you guys know how these two are doing.
> 
> I kept listening to Kodaline and this video with witchcraft music by Peter Gundry while writing this story: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jSlYVW6o-4M&list=PLVOJJ2FC38-_LMvgpacDlHIdTHjaTORQ4&index=21&t=2386s
> 
> It was some time since I last brushed up on my knowledge on Samhain, so if you find any discrepancies, let me know and I will fix them.
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies.  
Akki out

He suspected it wasn´t a good idea and he was just proven right. These types of gatherings never ended well. When you mix more than one species it tends to be a powder keg just waiting to be ignited. But she sweet-talked him into this, mouth turned into a smile that promised things. He accepted months ago he was tightly wrapped around her clawed little finger. He didn´t really mind, she never did anything that went against his wishes even if he seemed reluctant at the beginning. And it was good she had the same weak spot for him as he for her. But now, maybe he should have been more firm in his decision to refuse the invitation.

Samhain was supposed to be celebrated among friends and family. To thank gods for the harvest, gain their goodwill for the next year for the offerings given that night. To honour your ancestors and keep the bonfires roaring to keep the demons away.

The humbug that was this…ball, was just ridiculous. A certain progeny of an old god, as he himself claimed to be. Godric suspected there was less than a drop of divine blood in this particular fellow. He wouldn´t know for sure unless he actually bit him, which he really didn´t plan to do. A great-grandson or something of Hephaistos himself. Godric met various types of creatures during his life, some that could be even called gods. He never met any of the Greek pantheon. Then again, he never met a dragon until he found one to call his own.

That brings him back to this situation.

Sneaking away to find a more…scintillating… entertainment than their host´s many long monologues about his proves among the supernatural kind, they found their way to one of the more secluded rooms in the western wing of the mansion. Tapestries, paintings, statues, artefacts, the room seemed more like a museum than a lounge.

She was prowling the room, fingertips lightly brushing over busts and tea cups. Godric was mesmerized, like many times before, by the sheer contrast she presented. The two forms she preferred an oxymoron in real life. A gentle giant. A fragile beast. A beautiful monster. She turned her head his way smiling the toothy smile of a predator that was somehow sweet and gentle and only for him. Such a long way they managed to go, to get here. Where Togetherness was firmly inlaid in their bones and Not Alone etched across their hearts as they pumped in the same elevated rhythm every time they looked at each other.

Godric watched as that smile froze and turned into a grimace of anger and grief. He quickly turned his gaze towards what she was seeing. There on a mantle above the hearth sat five brilliantly colourful jewels, orbs,…eggs. His mind supplied with a delay. He gasped softly in understanding. They weren´t bigger than an ostrich´s egg would be, more round than oval shaped. Two were a flaming red colour, one a granite brown, one a sapphire blue and the last an onyx black. They truly did look like great jewels. He chanced another look towards his dragon. She made her way carefully towards them. She picked up one of the red ones, her eyes suspiciously wet. She seemed to come to a conclusion, her jaw clenched tight, knuckles white yet the egg did not crack. He decided then and there while longing seeped from her like sap from a tree. Slow and painful.

“Take them.” He came to her left side, putting a careful pale hand on her shoulder. She shuddered, emotions warring inside her and in a minute, she let out a great sigh. She turned to him, gratitude shining in her eyes.

“No. It would be for naught.”

“What do you mean?”

“They are useless.” His eyebrows rose, gaze flicking from her to the mantle. Seeing his confusion, she hissed:

“Pretty, empty baubles. That’s all they are now.” She held the brilliant red egg up to her eyes.

“Empty? But…?”

“Just fossils on some rich snob´s mantle, who doesn´t know about half the things he keeps in hi possession.” Voice grating with anger, yet she kept holding the egg with gentle reverence.

She fit into him just right. He tucked her under his arm, hip to hip. Godric swayed them softly to the muted sounds of music. Something brisk and jazzy was playing in the ball room.

“Dance with me.” She crooned suddenly, the egg safely back on the mantle and her nose tickling his jaw, warm breath sending shivers down his spine. He looked at her with hooded eyes and mischief written into the corners of his smile.

“Always.”

It was almost startling and yet no one seemed to notice. How the pop-y jazz turned into something new once she walked onto the dance floor. Something beautifully haunting. Godric knew, the music was crying for her. At first, they danced like all the others. Proper form. Palm in palm, bodies flush, eyes heavy lidded. Then a spark appeared in her irises and the music changed again. Now she danced around him. Circling him, stalking, hunting. Godric let himself be hunted. The others, creatures, vampires, humans stood still. And she moved, snake-like and smooth. Enchanting him. Enchanting them. She put a spell on them. Godric realized this, somewhere in the recesses of his mind, but he still wasn´t worried.

The music was reaching its crescendo, the audience swaying with every move she made, like a demented pack of rats frozen by the cobra´s eyes. She had them enthralled with her jewel-eyes and like a puppet master, she moved them. To the right. To the left. Dance my little pretties, dance to the tune of my longing, let the flames of my wrath burn you inside out!

With and uncomfortable snap! he was free and with a resigned sigh born from too many years of living among the drama of supernaturals, he turned his head to his dragon.

“You are burning the mansion?” She grinned. The guests and most importantly, their host, started noticing with creeping panic that the roaring sounds didn´t come from the almost primordial melody, but from the flames currently eating through the rooms. Swallowing every precious bauble on a pedestal.

“In a flame you are born…” she lilted. Godric shook his head, took her hand and started dragging her out of the ball-room.

“You know he won´t let this go. Was it smart to make an enemy out of Hephaistos?” She was smiling, the heavy cloak of grief fell from her more and more with every wall that crumbled, every window that burst in a glorious shower of shards glinting orange in the light of the flames. Godric couldn´t be angry at her, not really. Worried? Yes. Finally, it was about time, after the spell lost its hold, he was starting to get worried.

“My little godling, what would life be without excitement and enemies?” She draped herself over him body warm and languid. He welcomed the warmth, the almost scorching heat.

“Mmm,” she tucked her head into the crook of hi neck, “I think you promised me something earlier.”

“Did I?” He snaked his hands around her, drawing slow circles over her shoulder-blades. She nodded her head vigorously, Godric felt grin stretch her lips. He chuckled.

“Little minx.” She snorted un-lady-like.

“I think you are confusing the species, my dear.” She giggled and swept them away, silver and ash trailing behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Since it was the spooky month I rewatched my childhood favourite movies, The Adams Family, and I just decided that I want the relationship between Godric and his Dragon be like that of Gomez and Morticia. Passionate, loving, loyal and so damn fun. I hope I can give that to them if and when I write another part of their story.
> 
> Peace and enjoy the holidays.


End file.
